Terror of the Deep
by Captain Smollett
Summary: After decades of spying and top secret missions, Shark is pissed and ready for combat! What happens when he finally gets loose on the enemies of humanity?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A blue clear day was about on the ocean, nothing could be seen on the surface for miles around. At least nothing of note, a small fishing trawler was taking up a few nets. A Japanese flag could be seen on the ship along with a clearly Japanese crew.

They were 10 miles off shore, the horizon barely hiding the Japanese coast. If one could simply look past the horizon they would see the Japanese naval base at Yokosuka. The once old and basic naval base now brimming with activity.

Ever since the dreaded Abyssals came in 2019 and ravaged the coastal nations of the world, a certain maritime force was created. This force consisted a new and revolutionary design that had not come from human hands. This design was the ship girl or as the Japanese called them, Kanmusu.

Within a week of the Abyssals coming from the depths the navies of the world were reduced to wrecks. Their advanced systems not being able to combat this new enemy the size of a person with a monster like body. Their faces were something out of a horror film yet they were armed to the teeth with WW2 era weapons.

The ship girls were the re-incarnated spirits of old ships who had been sunk or scrapped from previous times. Each of them coming back mysteriously in the form of a girl. Depending on the ship type would mean that their weapons, looks, and personality were all different.

Each of them had memories of their 'lives' past and each of them remembered their demise. At first glance one would think that they were normal girls but upon closer inspection one could tell they were different. Some had equipment protruding from their body but other than basic looks and that they were as strong as actual ships, they were normal girls.

At first, they were treated with suspicion, rightfully so. Yet as soon as they began attacking Abyssals and allying themselves with their original nations, they were taken in. Ship girls were treated like heroes and the governments used this to their advantage. A new-found spirit had spurred the people of the world into a new attitude, yet things were things were still changing.

Recently there had been a small development occurring in the waters of the world. Submarines had come into existence around the same time as the normal ship girls but there had been a recent change. Starting from the Gato class submarine there had been a single 'ship boy' for each class. This had continued even into the nuclear age with the USS Nautilus continuing up to the Skate class.

The United States had split their forces between Japan, Australia, and separate US bases. Now it had been 2 years since the first Abyssal attack and humanity had pushed back these monsters into the South Pacific Ocean.

The world was now concentrating their efforts on this massive piece of water yet was fighting stiff resistance. The Abyssals were determined to fight and they would not let go so easily, more blood would have to be shed.

For some reason Abyssal attacks in the last few weeks had all of a sudden died down, the people of Earth celebrated, an end to the war was near. Yet something was wrong and a few could feel it. Something big was coming and when it came it would flip everything upside down.

The same fisherman on their trawler knew the dangers of being on the water but they felt safe, most Japanese did. Today was just another normal day of fishing, at least it was until the nets caught something big.

The trawler began to tilt back into the water as the fisherman raced to see what was wrong. The riggers holding the nets were being pulled to the water and enduring an immense amount of stress, it was only a matter of time before they snapped.

Then out of the blue they simply stopped and ship jumped forward for no apparent reason. This scared the crew even more as they continued to run around, one of them looking towards the horizon with a pair of binoculars.

It all seemed clear until he saw something that could scare any sea hardened fisherman. A minor storm in the distance was approaching, fast! It was a clear day yet here was this storm moving at unholy speeds. This had been seen before and it could only mean one thing, Abyssals!

The spotter yelled out to the Captain who quickly ran onto the radio before switching onto the emergency frequency.

"This is the _SS_ _Ashigara_ , we are under Abyssal attack 10 miles off the coast of Tokyo!" Within seconds a response was received and a confirmation issued.

"Understood! Try to take back your nets and head towards port as fast as possible! Dispatching a Kanmusu force to your area!" The crew moved faster than they'd ever done as they quickly took up the nets before moving the boat. The diesel engine straining to increase the speed as the trawler made a beeline to port.

The storm continued to get closer and closer, the crew becoming more worried and worried by the second. They were beginning to worry that they might face the same horrible fate others had before them. This was until a certain noise reached their ears that made them all mentally think their position. An explosion followed by a shell soaring over their heads and into the storm.

The fisherman couldn't see the Abyssals in extreme detail yet but the ship girls coming towards them could.

" _SS Ashigara_ , this is the IJN Kongou, please continue on your course! Your girls have come dess!" A slightly accented Japanese voice came from the radio as the fisherman cheered, their saviors were here. Coming up on them was a small task force of 10 girls, 2 battleships, 4 cruisers and 4 destroyers.

A tall, pale girl in a white dress was charging towards them at full speed. Four 14-inch double barreled turrets protruded from her sides as she could be seen almost gliding along the water at speeds up to 28 knots.

The girls around her were wearing similar uniforms in terms of the color yet were equipped differently. Some had 8-inch guns while others were carrying oxygen torpedoes, all of them were very deadly and while the other countries of the world had their guns only the ship girls had proven to be effective.

"All turrets elevation 25 degrees, target 20 kilometers…fire!" She called out as the four turrets opened up once again. 14-inch shells were sent up to speeds of 775m/s as they began to fly towards their target, one of three light cruisers closing in on the trawler.

The shells flew through the air straight and true, after a small wait impacting onto their target with deadly precision. The smoke cleared in only a few seconds left yet nothing was there. Kongou knew she had destroyed her target and simply switched onto the next Abyssal.

This continued for a few minutes as the hell storm of shells erupted from both sides. The girls and Abyssals were all darting around to avoid each other's shells. Soon the cruisers were in range and their small 8-inch guns were firing at high rates. Every few seconds one of the girls would shoot their gray guns which they held like pistols.

The fisherman watching this spectacle in front of them with awe and horror. They had never seen something like this before in person and it truly was awesome. Within minutes though what was left of the small Abyssal force began to descend back into the depths.

The girls noticed this and rushed over the fisherman within seconds.

"Are you guys ok dess?" Kongou looked over the trawler in front of her with a care in her eyes. The fisherman's hearts all warmed up as they nodded yet none spoke. At least until the Captain gathered himself and walked towards the girls and snapped into a salute.

The rest of the crew saw his example and did the same before the girls returned the salute and began to head to base.

That was until a bubbling came up from the depths. The girls noticed it immediately as it was only 8 meters away yet a little larger than a full-grown man. They all rushed around it as the fisherman continued to head back to port. They wanted to get out of there no matter what was happening.

"What is that?" A short black hair girl asked. She was dressed in a blue and white school uniform more or less and had a look of confusion on her face.

"Not sure, my sonars not getting anything poi." The ships began to circle the area the bubbles as they tried to get a read on it.

"Whatever it is, if it touches my Kitikami-san it'll get a face full of lead!" An uneasy laugh went around the group as they continued to try and look into the depths. They were about to get one soon though as they bubbles began to increase in speed and size. Within seconds a figure burst into the air in front of them before falling back into the water.

The girls all shrieked before jumping back a step, their feet still gliding above the water as they looked over this figure in front of them, it's a boy!

"Yuudachi report this to the admiral now!" Kongou ordered as the blonde and pink haired girl immediately relayed a message back to command. Her rigging on her back full of antennas and weapons instantly transcribing her thoughts into an electric signal. Within seconds she received a reply and began speaking as if it were her own.

"Command says for us to bring him back to base, it's probably the new submarine poi." What followed next was something between joy and hate. They all wanted more forces to fight against the Abyssals but this was an American submarine.

"Do we have too?" Another destroyer asked, submarines and destroyers disliked each other with a passion. They knew it would be wrong to leave him here but they just didn't want to deal with it. 5 American submarines at base was enough to handle all ready.

"Yes, you do, now let's get a move on dess!" A groan was the only response by a few girls as they began to grab the guy, still unconscious and floating in the water.

 **1 Day Later, 1200h, Medical Department**

The white room was devoid from life as an ocean of white cots could be seen in it. The walls filled with diagrams of the body, human and ship girl. All the medical staff were outside attending to various duties before one of them walked in.

A tall, black haired doctor with a white lab coat walked in before taking a look around and noticing one of the cots. A form was ever present in it with a slight blue glow emanating from the corner of the room. The doctor knew what it was and walked over, not saying a word.

After a quick look at the vitals monitor in front of him he looked over at the boy. A Mediterranean tan mixed in with the boy's light brown hair and blue eyes. He was only 5'7" yet his body was built like a swimmer. If the doctor didn't know any better he might have said the boy looked like a tan, short Michael Phelps. He had a certain look to his age however that might confuse a few at first glance, the doctor knew what it was though. This submarine looked 17 and, in all honesty, he probably acted that way, if he was to continue the trend of the American Kanmusu.

It wouldn't surprise him though as he knew exactly what this boy was, a submarine. Not just any submarine though, with the evolution of submarine designs in the world this boy had to be a certain class, a Skipjack.

This blue glow began to glow brighter and brighter as the monitor began a to beep. The doctor knew what was about to happen, he had been part of the Kanmusu program since the beginning, he took a step away and looked expectantly.

Within the minute his eyes shot open for good and the boy launched into an upright position. He looked around at his surroundings which an expression of shock. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to comprehend what was happening. The doctor didn't want to leave anything to chance so he began speaking in English first.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Shunichi Ito, the Yokosuka naval district's head doctor. Do you know what your name is?" He got straight to the point as he looked directly into the blue eyes of the boy who was still darting around towards his surroundings. The boy then realized the doctor was talking to him and with an expression of nervousness began to speak.

"SSN-591, USS Shark, Skipjack class! Why am I like this?" The general feeling of the room began to slowdown as the doctor pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

"You are a Kanmusu or as your country, the United States of America calls them, ship girls. You were summoned by a force still not understood to help combat the Abyssals, a race of monsters hellbent on the destruction of humanity. This is the body you were put into, now you will retain all of the abilities of your former life. You will be given a rigging and taught how to fight before being sent out on missions against those monsters. Anything else?"

"Yes, what do I do now?"

"Well first let's try and stand up, get used to this new body." Shark tried to stand up and was met with the success of falling flat on his face. He grunted before carefully grabbing onto the cot and pushing himself up.

As soon as he got up he looked down at his body, the reactor in his chest glowing bright and the board shorts over his lower half. He reached down and felt them before running his hands along his body. This feeling of touch was new to him, so was everything else.

"Alright, time to walk." Shark took his first proper steps as he guided himself along the wall, the doctor watching him the entire time. After a few more minutes of walking and began to jog and then short sprints across the room.

Shark was smiling the entire time as he moved along. A familiar spark then hit him, he wanted combat. In his previous life he had never gotten a chance to do so, just spying on Russians and vice versa. This was his second chance, his time to truly protect the nation he loved and he wouldn't let it go.

"Good job! Well you seem to be in proper shape and everything seems normal so we're going to hit you up with a guide and a tour. After we get you properly clothes of course. If you would follow me we have a massive storage unit right behind that door for clothes!" The doctor walked up to a door in the back of the room before just standing there and glancing at the knob.

Shark knew he wanted him to open it so he carefully made his way over, careful not to fall. Shark moved his palm towards the knob before giving it a good look. Placing his hand on the black, metal knob he felt the cold texture. Turning it and pulling the door open he was greeted to the sight of hundreds of racks in front of him, each with different pairs of clothes.

"Do I just get to pick a pair?"

"Yep, just go out and be back here within a few minutes!" Sharks face lit up in excitement as he jogged among the clothes before picking a few pairs and trying them on, anything he was found not to like was put back.

Within a few minutes he had come back wearing his newest pair of clothes. The doctor laughed when he saw him, what else did he expect. Shark came out wearing a soft washed Caribbean blue tank and tan Santa Cruz board shorts with a pair of _Conservation International Beige Havaianas_. In his hand was a pair of black aviators.

"Ready!" The tank only made Shark look even more fit and well what he was wearing was a stereotypical outfit one would wear at a beach. The doctor had an idea as to what he was he was going to be like. He now looked like a stereotypical American, he couldn't wait to see what he'd be like.

"You look good, now your guide is just outside this room. Since all of our checks are done you're going to be introduced to the base by him. It's noon so you'll have plenty of time to get to learn the place, bye!"

"Bye Doc!" A smile came across both of their faces as Shark opened the door leading out of the medical room. The halls were all still white with the occasional medical and or picture of the ship girls. Shark took time to look at all of them before continuing to walk.

All of this new information for him had been processed but he still had a myriad of questions. Hopefully his tour guide, whoever he was, could answer them for him. He passed a few more medical personal and even though they gave him glances no one said a word.

He saw a set of doors in front of him and began to speed up before arriving. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his face his mind began to race once more. _Alright Shark, your about to get your first view of the world and no else aside from the Doc knows who you are…give em a show!_

Pushing the doors open he walked out into the mostly empty lobby. Mostly empty being the key word as aside from a receptionist and another figure in the room, there wasn't a soul in sight. The figure was a blond, pale boy, about 5'4" wearing a brown naval trench coat. A plane white t-shirt, a black swimsuit, along with a captain's hat and dog tags from his neck.

Shark looked at this boy for a few seconds before walking up to him, this had to be his tour guide. He was about to open his mouth to speak before the boy looked him directly in the eye and extended a hand. Shark took it and both the boys grinned at each other, the light blue glow emanating off of Shark reflecting off of his dog tag.

"SS-257, USS Harder, pleasure to meet you…what's your name?"

"SSN-591 USS Shark, great to meet you brah! I'm assuming you'll be my guide, right?"

"You know it! So, you're a nuke, right?"

"Yep, Skipjack class capable of 33 knots under!"

"Damn dog that's insane!"

"So, when do we start?"

"Start…oh yeah! Follow me, the base is huge so were gonna hop on a jeep and begin to make our way towards the American submarine barracks. Now we have our own little section of the base as American submarines cause well, most of the Japs here still have nightmares about us."

"Damn! Other than that, is everyone else together?"

"Yea, actually there all in different dorms according to class but don't matter what country you are." They both walked out the doors as Harder started the Willies Jeep in front of them. Its engine roaring to life as they both took a seat and began to drive into the district.

The sight of different buildings passed them, red, green, blue roofs all surrounded the pair as they continued to drive. Girls of all different kinds could be seen as Harder took a hard corner. He was smiling the entire way and his eyes could be seen looking at the different girls.

"So, the girls here what should I know?"

"Well the destroyers here from different countries probably won't like you although most others are friendly regardless of class. Like I said earlier you might receive a bit of flack for being American."

"Huh, do you guys report to an admiral?"

"Yes, we do, we have a Japanese admiral around base who doesn't like us very much. We also respond to an American liaison, Captain Christopher Brown. Dudes a fuckin' beast, used to be SF before he got hurt and went to work with the US Ship girl program."

"Damn, by the way what's been happening lately stateside before the Abyssals came? Sorta been out since 1995 so anything you can tell me would be great."

"Well long story short in 2001 there was a terror attack that destroyed the twin towers, killed a few thousand people. America got pushed into a war with a bunch of terrorists and after about 20 years we've finally gotten the problem fixed. Bunch of new presidents and private companies in space, the next goal is a man on Mars."

"Damn, any major wars with official countries."

"Besides some shit with Iraq in 2003 there really hasn't been anything major, sorta just a massive ass staring contest with the Chinese and Russians."

"Got it so like my time, by the way any Russians here?"

"Not really, a little white-haired Japanese-Russian destroyer named Hibiki but I know some Russians are coming next month."

"Got it cause that might cause a few problems."

"Why...oh shit yea I forgot." Harder laughed as he looked into Shark's eyes, remembering that he was a Cold war sub.

"Also, what's it like being one of the only guys on this base?" Harder looked up into the sky, obviously in thought before coming up with a response.

"It's fuckin awesome, well aside from the Japs and occasional crazy lesbians. Everyone treats you differently based on country and God knows there's some funny ass pranks you can pull."

"Like what?"

"Well once I went around the Japanese cruiser barracks and stole all their panties. Didn't turn out too well in the end though…although with you here might want to do it again."

"Sure, just let's not get caught because I don't want to deal with the backfire this early on."

"True, true. Look there's one of the American destroyer escort girls now."

"Hey Sammy!" He pointed towards a short red-haired girl with pigtails who simply smiled before running towards them.

Harder instantly stopped the Jeep without warning causing Shark to fly forward before catching himself on the seat with a laugh. Sammy was wearing a short cut Marine uniform and sailors hat. The bright smile on her face bringing out her pale, freckled face all the more.

"Hey Harder I was just looking for you…who's this?" Her eyes were trained on Shark as she scanned him over.

"SSN-591 USS Shark ma'am, who might you be?"

"DE-413 Samuel B Roberts, most people just call me Sammy. Hey by the way before we say anything else what's that glow on your chest?"

"Oh, it's essentially my nuclear reactor, since I'm a Skipjack class and I've been told we all have these."

"Damn your nuclear, that's so cool! By the way Harder I wanted to find you so can I come with y'all?"

"Sure, hop on!" Sammy quickly jumped onto the back of the jeep before Harder took off speeding again. Ship girls were looking at Shark the entire time, most likely trying to make out what he was. None of them tried to talk though as they kept walking past.

"So Harder what have you told Shark here?"

"Well I've told him about the history and I know he already knows about the Abyssals. Oh, and I gave him the basic rundown about the ship girls on base."

"Nice but Shark I gotta say one thing. Your aviators are looking fly right now!" Excitement streamed through her voice as she once more looked Shark up and down.

"Thanks! So, Sammy were you one of the ships at Samar?"

"Yep, Johnston and Gambier Bay are also here, we sure gave those Japs hell."

"You guys really did some incredible stuff back then."

"Thanks, some of the Japs are still scared of us although Gambier has more of a scaredy cat personality."

"Got it!" Harder continued to put the petal to the metal as he sped down the paved roads. They were still passing buildings as they went over a 50' bridge and towards a small shack of buildings on a little island.

"Shark if you look over to your right you'll see the port that we all launch out of. That's also where all your equipment is stored, tomorrow after classes we'll get you a kit. I'm sure they already know you're here and there's a little reception for you tonight."

"Classes? Reception?" Shark had a visibly confused look washed over his face causing the other two to laugh.

"Yep you're gonna be introduced to the entire base tonight whether you like it or not! Also, classes start at 7 so make sure you're up, it'll be just like your back in school but with the rest of the subs on base, American or not." Sammy explained as the jeep came to a stop inside of two poorly drawn white lines. Directly in front was a green island, barely a half mile long with various little shacks dotted around.

Aside from a small make shift parking lot there was a clear area with hammocks in between palm trees. The shacks were surrounding an American flag which was directly in front of the only formal building Shark saw. He figured that it was the sub dorms, as he looked around what would be his new home he noticed a peculiar sign.

 _Sub Island No Jap Destroyers Allowed!_ He laughed as soon as he saw this, they weren't kidding about the whole Jap DD's not being liked. Sammy and Harder both wondered what he was laughing about before following his gaze and chuckling all the same.

"All right Shark I gotta talk to Sammy about some stuff so you head right over to those hammocks. Our commander should be there so introduce yourself, fare warning though she can be a bit crazy sometimes." Shark simply nodded before making his way towards the hammocks. His mind was still racing with thoughts about his surroundings, the feeling of grass for the first time. His feelings about the few people he had met and who he was about to meet.

Shark spotted a hammock which slumped towards the ground further than the others, clearly in use. Walking over to it he began to speak hoping he could get the attention of whoever was inside.

"Um…hello?" The hammock shifted as a girl began to sit up. A girl about the same size of Harder with blonde hair and silver eyes. She immediately looked over towards whoever was disturbing her nice relaxing slumber.

What she didn't expect was Shark and her expression clearly showed that.

"SSN-591 USS Shark reporting for duty!" He snapped into a salute at what he was hoping was the ship girl in charge.

"USS Flasher, I'll be your captain while you're with me. Who showed you around, Harder?"

"Yes, Skipper although I don't really know the place too well. He said he would show me around the docks tomorrow."

Flasher rubbed some hair out of her face before continuing to speak.

"Well I want you to get settled in at the dorm, we have an empty room at the very end of the hall so go ahead and take it. You'll be right next to Harder and a few other girls like Tang and Wahoo."

"Got it Skip, anything you think I should know?"

"Well we do have one other nuke transferring here, she's the USS Skate. Really nice girl, only about an inch shorter than you. Brown hair, blue eyes…come to think of it she kind of looks like you." Her pause was followed by a quick laugh before she continued on explaining what was happening.

"Where is she?"

"I think she said she was going out with the cruisers, not really sure."

"Well unless there's anything else you want to tell me, permission to get settled in." He didn't really have any clothes or anything like that to his knowledge.

"Sure, although you don't seem to have anything to your name." Her look was something between confused and laughing as she looked over Shark.

"Yea…about that where can I get stuff?"

"Well there's a NEX here so you can go to that."

"Thanks, should I drag Harder around with me?"

"You know probably wouldn't be a bad idea to take him although you might want to be careful if you see any Japs. I'm sure he's told you but they're still scared of the subs."

"Ya…I've been told that a lot lately, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him."

"Good, well I'm going to hit the sack so peace!"

"Thanks Ski…oh." Within seconds she was fast asleep on the hammock causing Shark to grin. He decided now was a better time than ever to go look around the dorms so he walked over.

In front of him was the dorm. A building around 200 feet long with a blue roof and tall white walls. A single white door invited him in as he tried to look through the tinted windows, to no avail. Shark knew that he should probably try to be quick so he quickly opened the door. Inside was a giant American flag stretching along the back wall and next to it was a wood carving of the sub dolphins.

Shark's eyes were met with even more posters as he walked along the hall. Sports teams were hung up along the wall, some modern and others old. Walking down the hallway he saw all of the light brown wooden doors had a plaque on it with the current occupant's name.

He continued walking before towards the end of the hall, his new room in sight before a door swung open.

"Harder!" Two girls jumped out and attempted to tackle Shark. They quickly found out this to be a stupid idea as they both fell to the floor soon after.

"The fuck, Harder has never been able to do that!" Both the girls were laying on the floor and rubbing their heads. They felt like they had just hit a brick wall or something equivalent to that. None of them bothered to look up as Shark spoke.

"Are you guys ok?" He was clearly snickering at their failed attempt no matter how hard he was trying not to.

"We're fine…you're not Harder!" The first girl, a blue haired red head looked over him in confusion.

"SSN-591 USS Shark!" He instantly snapped into a salute to which the girls lazily returned before laughing.

"You knew here?"

"Yep just woke up!"

"Damn well I suppose you know which room you're staying in, right?" The second girl with reddish blonde hair and brown eyes stood up before looking over him like the other.

"Yep end of the hall. Who are you guys?"

"USS Tang and USS Wahoo ready to party!" They both cheered as they slapped him in the back with a smile. They were clearly energetic, it didn't surprise him as from what it seemed the subs knew how to have fun.

"Great to meet you guys. I'm just gonna take a look at my room before going out to get clothes and shit."

"Ooh can we help with the clothes, it'll be great to get to know you more!"

"Yeah Tang's right it'll be hella fun too!"

"Sure, I'll be out in like a minute!" Shark finished off by smiling and turning around before walking into his room. Tang and Wahoo were both laughing to each other before whispering. Thanks to the advanced equipment he had as a Skipjack class he heard it all, they were talking about his butt. He looked over his door, it looked brand new with a place to put a plaque on. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room.

It had a single bed with a mirror, closet, shelves, and a desk on the other side of the room. Other than that, the room was bare aside from a ceiling fan and window. The room was perfectly clean at least. Shark thought to himself that by the end of all this he would have this room looking fresh. For now though he had to get clothes and get clothes he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shark walked out of the room only minutes later. Going back down the hallway and out the door he saw Tang and Wahoo right outside.

"Hey girls we ready to go?"

"Of course, now where's Harder?" They all looked around as they began strolling towards the parking lot. The shacks once again around them as Flasher slept in the hammock. The breeze was once again gentle and the sun bore down on them. It was in Japan so it wasn't nearly as bad as it would be if they had to transfer to any bases south.

"Right here!" Harder turned on the engine of the jeep as the three hopped on. Sammy was there as well but this time she sat next to Harder.

Within seconds the jeep started moving away from their little island as it crossed the bridge towards the main part of the district. From there the would take a few turns and within 2 miles make it to the NEX.

The breeze picked up as they increased to 25 mph, the speed limit. Harder obviously didn't care as the car increase to 30 before leveling off. They were passing building relatively quickly, people on the streets not paying any attention to the clear violation.

"Hey, you guys want to do something stupid?" Harder had a grin on his face that clearly meant something bad. Whatever it was though would be fun, at least in the girls' experience.

"Hell yeah Harder, what's the idea?" Tang and Wahoo both responded within the second. They all looked at him with expectant eyes, even Shark was enthralled as he wondered what his plan would be.

"Well I Shark here to show us how adventurous he is, car surfing!" Everyone's reaction was somewhere between a gasp and laugh. Shark simply looked on in confusion, he didn't really know what that was. He knew what surfing was but how do you do it on a car…oh. The realization hit him as he knew what he had to do. Not even responding he stood up on the back of the jeep and assumed what he thought was a surfer's stance.

"You're fucking crazy and we all love you for that now!" Tang said as Harder increased the speed to 40 mph a turn was ahead and he showed no signs of slowing down. Ship girls were now staring at Shark as he came racing past, a smile on his face. This was so fun, the feeling from the wind rushing past his face. His adrenaline surged right until Harder took the turn, hard.

"Fuck!" Shark positioned his body to take the turn as best as possible. He didn't fall although he came pretty close and his crotch slammed right into Tang's face who was laughing uncontrollably. The entire jeep was laughing as Harder began to slow down the jeep, Shark being yanked back down into his seat by the girls.

Shark didn't know why but he looked around, the NEX was now in front of them and they didn't want to risk anything with the American MPs. Stopping the car Harder took out his ID and showed it to the guard who, after verifying it, let them pass. As soon as Harder parked the jeep he turned around and looked directly at Shark.

"Welcome to the silent service dude!" One-pound hug later and the jeep's occupants cheered, slapping him on the back. He was now officially a member of the American subs because of that stunt. Shark knew there'd be more to come.

"Alright guys let's get going!" Wahoo shouted as she jumped off and skipped towards the main building. Her red-blonde hair swinging back and forth as she moved. Shark found himself taking a peak at her ass in the short shorts she was wearing. The clothing regulations for the submarines were so lax that anything aside from nudity was allowed.

Harder saw this and laughed before they followed after her. Shark's eyes scanned the parking lot and building the entire time. Taking in some of these new sights of not just girls but the occasional ship. It then hit him that he was on a Japanese base and as far as he knew he only spoke English.

"Wait how am I going to talk to the people who don't speak English?" Everyone looked at him and after a few seconds of silence laughed before composing themselves once more. His question made sense and they probably should have explained it to him earlier.

"We're all come speaking Japanese and English, depending on your service record and what countries you were engaged with you'll see also speak that. For example, since you were up during the cold war and spent a lot of time stalking Russians you'll speak Russian. It's really weird and as far as I know no one really understands it yet."

"Great, at least I'll know what insults I'm hearing."

"If you're getting insulted just show them some good ol American muscle!" Sammy flexed her small arms causing everyone to chuckle. Shark knew that he needed to continue the strong tradition of the US subs although he wanted to act just a little more formal to allies.

He nodded before they entered the doors of the NEX. The sight in front of him was massive, rows containing everything from rings to food to barbeques. Gaping the entire time, they walked through until they reached the clothing aisles. Surprisingly they didn't get a single look or murmur.

Before Shark were hundreds of racks, not unlike the hospital but there was more of a variety here. American flags were everywhere and servicemen of a few countries were walking around, although the majority were American.

"Alright Shark what do you want?" Wahoo was the first one to speak up as she began flipping through a few pairs of clothes.

"Um I guess just stuff exactly like this, you know beach stuff with some class." Within seconds Tang came up with 2 pairs of clothes, they were of the same tank style aside from different in colorations and a bears face on one. He nodded and they threw it into a small cart Sammy was pushing, the thing was almost as tall as her.

"You know here's an idea! Let's all split up and in 10 minutes meet up right here. After that we can see Shark change into the clothes and decide!" A nod confirmed Wahoo's suggestion, even though he didn't want to put up his own fashion show he decided it would be for the better. He saw a little sign in the corner of the store with the words submarine on it so he decided to take a little detour.

Within seconds he quickly walked over to the section and as soon as he rounded a corner he ran into a short girl. Shark was met with the sight of a girl, barely 5' with light teal hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a white school girls uniform with outlines of black and a rather loose blue tie…or was it a handkerchief?

Either way the little girl hit him and fell to the ground, clearly, she was a destroyer. The girl seemed to be freaked out and almost in tears before Shark kneeled down to help her. She was clearly Japanese and even through that he still felt bad. He didn't have to same true grudges as the other submarines although there was a minor discomfort.

"Oh my God are you ok?" Shark put his arms around her arm as she looked him over, fright still her clear expression.

"No, I'm lost and don't know how to get out!" She seemed to be even closer to the edge of crying.

"I'm so sorry for running in to you, do you want help?" He had a reassuring face which eased her emotions, only by a bit though.

"Pl…ple…please!" He simply smiled before pulling her up from the ground. She immediately clung to his arm, he knew she had to know he was American but that didn't seem to bother her.

"So, who are you?" She seemed to be in a trance before snapping out and looking at him with a sort of cute expression. She seemed to stutter for a few seconds before gathering herself once more.

"IJN Yamakaze, who might you be?" Nervousness seemed to radiate off of her as she continued to clench tightly onto his arm. No one was looking at them but if someone did then there might be a few questions.

"USS Shark…" "A sub! Please don't kill me!" She squealed as she gripped him tighter. His mind went into overdrive for a second before remembering that the IJN Yamakaze had sunk one of the previous USS Sharks. There was a picture of the original submarine in the state rooms aboard his old self to which he retained a few memories.

"I would never, besides I'm nuclear and not the old sub, I'm SSN-591!"

"Oh, that's a relief although I'm still lost." Her tone still seemed to be a bit winy although she looked no older than 12-13. He truly felt bad for her and knew he should help.

"Well who are you looking for?"

"The Akatsuki sisters, Fubuki and Yuudachi you know where they are?" As soon as se said Yuudachi she started to shake causing Shark to pull her in for a hug. She gasped as he did this but didn't struggle, his warm embrace seemingly calming her down. As soon as they did this he heard a Japanese voice calling her name.

"Yamakaze!" They both looked around but didn't see anyone so Shark began to walk out of the aisle and towards the sound.

"Yuudachi…" If there was a noise between wonder and absolute fear then that was it.

Shark looked around until he saw six girls walking towards them. They looked at Yamakaze who was still gripping onto his arm before looking Shark in the eye.

"Yamakaze there you are poi!" The first girl tat Shark assumed was Yuudachi ran up to her as she let him go. He felt relived as he could now feel his arm, she had an unusually strong grip.

"Now you know a lady shouldn't be getting lost!" A purple-haired girl in a white school uniform and small black skirt with leggings. She seemed to be scolding her although Shark wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

"Thanks for helping Yamakaze…who are you?" Another black-haired girl wearing a short sleeve white and blue school uniform. They were all pretty pale and short aside from a taller girl with a pinkish blonde hair. They all seemed rather flat chested and from what Shark had been told that most likely meant they were destroyers, most of the sub girls at least had something.

"SSN-591, USS Shark!" He didn't bother to salute as he gave a little smile. They all looked him over before stopping at his chest, they wondered exactly what the reactor was.

"Nice to meet you I'm Fubuki, this is the Akatsuki sisters and she's Yuudachi! So, what's that glow?" The girl in the blue-white school uniform was staring directly at his chest.

"It's my nuclear reactor, I'm a nuclear sub!" A minor scowl spread across their faces as they murmured, "sub." Fubuki still seemed to be in the happiest mood.

"Oh, wait you're the guy we picked up yesterday poi!" Yuudachi seemed to have a mental crash as she realized who this was.

"Oh my God that is him, how are you?" Fubuki looked at him with new eyes of gleam. She wanted to learn somethings and maybe he could help her train since he was somewhat big and from what she had heard, nuclear submarines were just naturally in excellent shape.

"So, who are you girls?" He looked over towards Akatsuki sisters. They looked right back at him and he felt a tear jerk, they were just so cute.

"I'm your first-class lady Akatsuki!" The girl in black and white who had spoken earlier piped up. Just from that sentence Shark had a feeling that she wanted everyone to be proper.

"Privet, I'm Hibiki." All the Akatsuki sisters were in the same uniform and these two girls were wearing a little cute black cap. Hibiki had a type of bleached silver hair along with silver eyes which really brought out her pale complexion. Shark guessed that she had to be the Russian-Japanese girl he had heard about and her way of speaking seemed really relaxed.

"I'm Inazuma!" "And I'm Ikazuchi!" They both seemed rather nervous when talking to him although they seemed to have a happy expression. Shark guessed they had to have been sunk by submarines although it could be just because he was an American.

Shark smiled at them all, no one bowed even though it seemed to be Japanese custom. They were talking to an American so there was no need to. He looked over at Hibiki once more before opening his mouth to speak.

"Govorit' po-russki?" He wondered if she spoke it fluently cause as far as he knew, he did. She simply looked at him for a few seconds before speaking up in her laid-back soft tone.

"да!" As far as Shark's mind knew, he was speaking English but he could tell that it was Russian. The other girls around him looked at the two trying to wonder what they were saying. Hibiki had taught them basic Russian but that was it.

"So, you're the Japanese American I keep hearing about, nice to meet you!" All of his sentences were in Russian, he wasn't sure if he disliked Hibiki for her heritage or not.

"Yep, built in Japan and after surviving the war given to the USSR." He nodded as he took this all in. At least she was Japanese although just the Russian part hit a special nerve.

"How do you speak Russian?" She questioned him trying figure out why this American spoke her language.

"Cold war sub, spent a lot of time spying on Russians." She seemed to wince a little when Shark said that. He figured she probably didn't like the fact that he had spied on what were her added on country men. They smiled before he realized he had somewhere to go.

"Well I have to get going so make sure Yamakaze doesn't get lost, bye!" He waved as he turned around to walk back towards the sub section. Hibiki waved back with a bit more energy then she had displayed, maybe he could make friends with this Jap-Russian.

"Wait!" Within the second Yamakaze ran up to him and gave him a hug before smiling and walking away with the other girls. Clearly, they thought he was nicer than most of the other subs although they didn't know him entirely yet.

* * *

"He seemed nice." Hibiki commented as they rounded the corner of an aisle. They all nodded as this usual quiet girl was now complementing someone, an American nonetheless. He seemed to be different from all the other American's and mabye this was one she could make friends with, despite his anti-Russian past.

"For sure, I heard a few things about nuclear submarines. Hopefully I can try to get some training in with him. It'll be useful for any ASW I may need for Akagi!" Fubuki gleamed with happiness as she mentioned Akagi, one of her idols!

"He seems to have a bit of a laid-back attitude like the other submarines just from the way he talks. Not very lady like at all!" Akatsuki was shaking her head during that time causing everyone to laugh.

"Whatever he is I like him, feels safe being around him!" Yamakaze was holding Yuudachi's hand the entire time as they walked. She thought about the nice boy with a name that struck fear. She had a feeling he would go on to do great things.

* * *

Shark walked into the section marked _Submarines_ , as it was an American Navy store he assumed it would have American subs. Much to his delight he found a wall full of prints and models from submarines to torpedoes to nuclear reactors. A rather old man came out to the glass counter surrounding a portion of the wall.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" He spoke with a raspy tone and his eyes seemed to tell a story as you looked into them.

"Do you have anything on USS Shark designation SSN-591 or the NT37 mod 3?" He looked into Sharks eyes and shot a glance at his chest clearly realizing this was a nuclear submarine.

"Yep just give me a sec!" The old man ran into the back and after a few noises that sounded like the moving of boxes came back. In his hands were two separate boxes that seemed to have stuff inside, at least he assumed there was from the noise.

"Alright, I have a model and a cutaway poster with different statistics and a run-down of service record. For the torpedo I have the same thing, a model and cutaway poster with stats."

"I'll take them all!" They both chuckled as they looked over the each once more. He walked over to the register and rung him a bill to turn in at the front counter.

"Let me guess, you're the new USS Shark?"

"Yep…how'd you know I was new?

"I know every American submarine on base and since I've never seen you before, you had to be new here."

"Oh…thanks for the help!" The old man simply nodded before Shark grabbed the different items which had been kindly put in bags. It had been around 10 minutes and he probably should be getting back. Only one major thing was left that he wanted for the room, the stars and stripes.

Walking back down the aisles he looked around, not finding anything. _You would think a US NEX would have an American flag for sale._ His became a little frustrated but knew he had to get back.

"Yo Shark!" Harder called as him and Sammy came from around the corner. Both of them were carrying clothes and a single pair of shoes, Shark knew he owed them for this.

At the same time Tang and Wahoo came around another corner and the group were all standing in a circle.

"Shark I also got you an American flag, I'm assuming that's all right."

Tang pulled up a decent sized American flag wrapped in plastic, he nodded and with a thank you they went on. Shark now had to change into every single pair of clothes they got him, much to his dismay.

"So, what'd ya get?" Wahoo leaned over trying to get a look at the bags in his hand.

"Oh, just some stuff relating to my torpedoes and original self. It'll be nice just so I know for sure how everything works." They all nodded, he guaranteed in these classes he was to have that he would be asked questions regarding his original self and is weaponry.

"Alright Shark time to put on a fashion show for us!" Wahoo seemed a little too excited about that causing Shark to frown.

"Fuck!" It was the only word he could muster as he walked over to change, this would be a pretty boring time now.

* * *

 **2000 Hours, Sub Island**

"Alright Shark, your reception is in 30 mins so get dressed into service dress blue! I have no idea how they got you one so quickly and frankly I'm scared to find out." Flasher looked over the new room that they had set up, she woken up from her nap by the sound of an engine before leaving to get changed. All of the US submarines would be in their uniform to add in this new addition to the family. Everyone else would be in their normal, casual clothes as this was just a meet and greet kind of thing for them.

"Yes Skipper!" Shark closed the door and began to change. Throwing on his white undershirt and blue jumper his mind began to wander. He had been promoted to the rank of Seaman due to him being a nuclear sub, an honor the Navy apparently bestowed. No medals or ribbons adorned his chest as anything would have to earned in combat in this new life. He didn't even have his dolphins although he had a feeling he would be getting them later.

Within a few minutes he was completely changed from his Dixie cup to the black dress shoes. Well mostly, Shark seemed to be having trouble with the neckerchief and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"C'mon you little piece of shi…finally!" Shark finally properly adjusted what had to be one of the easier components of the uniform. It didn't exactly make him feel much better though and he still shook his head. His arm was adorned with the three white service stripes once again signifying rank. On the other side of his chest was the addition of a black name tag, _USS Shark SSN-591_ was all it said in white lettering. He had no markings of any specializations yet although he was determined to do so asap.

Walking out of his now decently furnished room he moved down the hallway and out the door. To his delight he found the rest of the submariners there, Sammy had gone home. Each of them were in their uniform and instantly Shark spotted the variations. Wahoo and Harder were both Seaman like Shark while Tang was a Lieutenant. Obviously, Flasher was a commander and aside from the admiral she only truly reported to Captain Christopher Brown.

Now the Captain was outside with the girls talking and as soon as Shark came out he looked directly at him. Within the second Shark snapped to attention, he had practiced saluting for a few minutes earlier that day.

"USS Shark SSN-591 reporting for duty, sir!" The 6'3" man who seemed to weigh at least 240lbs. of pure muscle with a nasty scar across his eye and face, returned it. Captain Brown seemed to have a surfer's tan as well as a bald head and judging by the way he looked around there was no use of his blue eye anymore. He wore his officer blues and right above the sea of ribbons including the navy cross, purple heart, and both silver and bronze stars was the Trident.

Shark remembered back to his original life in where he did have to occasionally deliver a SEAL platoon for one reason or another, at least until more advanced submarines were created. This man was a complete and utter badass, to get in his way would mean certain death. Within a few seconds of looking at each other in eerie silence the Captain stuck out his hand. Shark took it and with a shake he said his first words.

"Shark, it's a pleasure to meet you. As you know I'm Captain Christopher Brown and you shall refer to me as Captain and Wahoo as Skipper. I am your American liaison for the time you are here and will be in overall command of you during your duration here. If you have any questions please, just ask." His voice seemed to be bold and carry throughout the area. Shark grasped his hand and 'gently' squeezed, as far as he knew he had enough strength to crush the man due to his form.

"I have only one Captain, I would just like to make sure that whatever equipment I receive it will be tomorrow, correct?" He had been told by the others that it was true, he wanted 'official' approval though.

"Yes, you will accompany Harder on your way there. Anything else?" Shark simply shook his head before they turned around and walked towards the two Jeeps. Captain Brown seemed to get straight to the point and not put off questions with useless dialogue, he liked that.

Shark got in the same Jeep as Harder and Captain Brown while the girls were in the second one behind them. The drive to the bases main headquarters would only take around 5 minutes and they had 10 to spare.

"So, sirs can someone give me the 411 on how this is going to work." Shark knew he was the lowest ranking servicemen and although his English wasn't the most formal he tried to address others properly.

Harder was the first to speak up as Captain Brown drove down the paved asphalt roads. Most of the streets were rather empty aside from a few off-duty personnel, none of them bothered to look at the jeeps.

"Well we will hold a little ceremony that'll only take a minute or so. After that you'll go through a rite of passage and get your dolphins. Once that's over you'll go out to a little dinner party and meet some of the other ship girls."

"Got it!" Shark was intent on leaving the conversation there as he mentally tried to figure out what the rite of passage would be. Shark felt the wind pass by him in the cool night, the only illumination was the full moon and lights. The shimmering sea to his side was a beautiful sight to behold. He felt a calm that he had not felt before, this only lasted for a little before the jeeps stopped.

They were right in front of a large red bricked building with a brown roof and large windows every 10 feet or so that Shark had passed a few times. To his knowledge it was the mess hall but also had a bar at the back for those ship girls that could drink. Now each nation decided the drinking policy and for the Japanese it had been only a single drink week, even for the battleships. While the American's had no restriction on drinking aside from when on deployment or meetings. None of the Americans abused this of course unless they were at a party, this would probably be there time to shine.

The lights were on as they hopped off the jeeps, the large doors inviting them in. They waited a second as they all straightened up their uniforms.

"Alright guys, were going to walk in. Shark there will be a Japanese ship girl by the name of Naka who will introduce you to everything. All you need to do is wave and smile, then we'll have our little ceremony. After that everyone should go out and mingle, I'm going to talk with a few of the US ships here." Captain Brown rubbed his bald head before putting on his cap.

Flasher was the first one to go in as they walked through the doors. They were met with the sight of at least 100 different ship girls of all different shapes and sizes. The bar had around 20 seats on it along with multiple booths to the side, a clear dance floor in the back. TV's lined up along the wall above the bar. A variety of sports were on from football to soccer to MMA.

"Ok let's get going!" Flasher pushed through a few crowds of people to a line of bar stools that were unoccupied, clearly set aside for them from a little US Navy placard on it. The subs drew some attention from the rest of the room as they shot glances at who was there. Shark instantly recognized Sammy hanging out with a few other girls similar in size to her, albeit a bit taller and older looking if only by a year or two. Yuudachi, Fubuki, and the Akatsuki sisters were sitting on the booth chatting away. Each of them was drinking coke aside from Hibiki who could clearly be seen drinking a clear shot glass and a large bottle next to her, vodka. None of them noticed the subs walk through the door though as they sat down on the various stools. Harder and Flasher were both next to Shark as the other girls were on the outsides.

The bar tender was a girl only about 5'4", the same as Harder with a distantly Irish face. Now when I say Irish I mean Irish, she had long straight red hair with a pure white freckled face. She was wearing a blue jean jacket and a shirt with a cinnamon color to it. Now she was clearly a destroyer but unlike most, she seemed to be packing some 'talent'. She noticed the subs sit down and walked over to them immediately.

"Hey O'Bannon!" Everyone aside from Shark said causing him to feel a bit bad. She smiled and shot a glance at Shark, here green eyes scanning him before speaking.

"Now I'm guessing your Shark, right?" She seemed to have a rather strong Irish accent and her hair had green ribbons tied in. Her smile seemed to bring out her pale face even more.

"Yes ma'am!" Shark seemed to have a kind of childish attitude when talking to her. Mentally he was dying at how obvious it was that an American-Irish girl was the bartender.

"Nice to meet you!" She shook his hand with a bright smile, he took a mental note to talk to her later. Flasher was the next to speak up as O'Bannon got ready to take an order.

"Submariner Cocktail for all of us with our little surprise in Shark's!" She seemed way to excited about that as O'Bannon ran along the sides of the bar, gathering ingredients. Only a second after she started a black-haired girl in a red and black dress. She clearly had to be Naka and she had the happiest attitude when on the microphone. Throwing one her arms into the air she snapped into a pose causing everyone to laugh. The self-prescribed idol immediately got everyone's attention as she shouted into the microphone.

"Alright Yokosuka it's your idol Naka! Here tonight is a new member of our fleet. He is a nuclear-powered submarine with what some people say is a body to kill for! Please give a nice welcome to the USS Shark, SSN-591!" She threw her arms in the air and pointed towards Shark who face turned from one of dread to a bright smile with a minor blush. Even though he was a sub the room went wild with cheers.

Harder and Flasher both slapped him on the back as the applause began to die down. Naka began to speak once more causing attention to divert to her.

"Now that was amazing! We have three hours to party and the night is still young so let's have some fun!" Everyone cheered once more as music began to pop up in the background, everything from rock to rap to K-pop and J-pop. The room became even more buzzed with activity as everyone ran around to the dance floor. The base very rarely had these parties and it was through luck that Shark's coming had coincided with it. This was the one of the only times of the year where the drinking regulation was loosened.

"Looks like you got some fans Shark!" Tang joked as she walked up to Shark from behind and gave him a hug. He laughed as O'Bannon returned with the ingredients for the drinks, 5 shot glasses and one pint. Shark had a feeling who the pint was for and the fact that it was so large comparatively scared him.

"Alright guys here is your Submariner Cocktail!" O'Bannon handed out the rather dark drink to the group, everyone but Shark's. He looked over at the others as they each prepared to take a sip from the shots.

"What's in it?

"Old No.7 Jack Daniels and pineapple juice mixed with a slight hint of some good ol 180 proof torpedo juice!" O'Bannon proudly declared with a smile. Torpedo juice was the fuel used to power the old MK 14 torpedo, 180 proof ethyl alcohol. It had cracked open by early submariners to make strong drinks which had caused the Navy some distress. They poisoned the substance to deter the submariners, it didn't work as they filtered out the poisons with questionable success.

"That seems amazing!" Shark exclaimed in glee as he looked at the drinks around him. Within the next 20 seconds O'Bannon had finished making the concoction and served it to Shark. In front of him was a pint glass full of the dark brown liquid mixed with the pineapple and torpedo juice. It seemed pretty thick and he could barely see through it much less the bottom. He looked up at his bartender in disbelief, how would he finish that much. She understood his question just from the look and quickly responded.

"Nuclear submarines have an insane metabolism rate compared to most people so we gotta give you this drink. Your goal will be to chug this in one swig and remember, there is gonna be a surprise at the bottom for you to catch!" She seemed way to exited once again as he mentally steeled himself. He had never tried alcohol before but from everything he had heard when it was this strong it was a kick in the ass.

"Alright, everyone but Shark down the hatch!" Captain Brown declared as they all took the shot. Sounds of coughing and laughter filled their ears as everyone processed the strong drink. It was tradition to have one of these, any more and you would probably be drunk pretty quick. Shark simply gulped before grasping the drink. Naka was still next to the stage and although she didn't know the tradition she saw Shark clearly about to chug a pint.

"Hey everyone, look at the bar! Shark is about take down one of O'Bannon's special submarine drinks and it looks huge! Cheer him on guys, if we know O'Bannon he'll need it!" The entire crowd stopped what they were doing and the music was cut. All attention turned to Shark as he began to grow nervous. _Fuck_ was the only thing in his mind right now.

"Shark, bottoms up!" Captain Brown ordered with a laugh as Shark raised the pint. The entire room watching intently as Shark moved the glass up to his lips. Cheers erupted as he flipped his head back and the liquid emptied out into his mouth. The burning sensation of the strong alcohol filled his mouth and throat as he continued chugging non-stop. His body was telling him to stop but his mind said to go on, to prove himself. All he heard was the sound of cheering, counting down, and the words chug, chug, chug!

"1,2,3,4! Fuck Yeah Shark!" The entire room burst into hysteria as he finished the strong drink within seconds. The room then became quiet as Captain Brown held up his hand. Shark felt like his throat was on fire but it also felt great. He knew this was a rare occasion but he wished this could happen more often. Turning around in the stool he stood up without saying a word. Once he was facing the crowd everyone crowded him as closely as possible. Shark simply replied by opening his lips, his teeth clenched around a silver pin, dolphins.

Spitting them out and holding them up in the air the room burst out once more, even more wildly. Running up to him the crowd lifted him into the air for a few seconds before putting him back down. O'

Bannon couldn't help but laugh at what she had help make.

"Welcome to the Silent Service you sonavubitch!" The submarines and Captain brown all cheered as they slapped him on the back. Pinning the dolphins to his uniform he got ready to truly party, his mind was sort of hazy now but was getting better. It was now official, he was now a true member of the mother fuckin silent service.

* * *

Alright guys that's it! I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it! I spent a lot of time going through and making sure everything was right although I guarantee I made a few grammatical errors. If you have any feedback, positive or negative, please leave a review and if you want a character or information added just let me know!

CasualFictionWriter23: Thanks for your feedback on the Japanese word of Kanmusu vs the ship boy version of Kandanshi! You are a great help with this and I will make sure to add these edits in my future chapters. I plan on having ship girl or ship boys used whenever a westerner is talking and Kanmusu or Kandanshi whenever an easterner is talking.

!As always reviews are appreciated!

 **I do not own Kantai Collection!**


End file.
